


A New World

by BlaineBowtieWarbler



Category: Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: Cheerios!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineBowtieWarbler/pseuds/BlaineBowtieWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the rewrite of A New World</p><p>Blaine Anderson has all his life been trying to fit in, to make his father proud and to feel loved by those around him. It's a thing that has been tearing him apart, making him feel different about himself. He has started in a new school, with new people and a new love. Will Blaine finally get everything he ever wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for weddingbellklaine.tumblr.com for beta this chapter. I will put the fic up again.

 

Sometimes life makes choices you never really prepared yourself for. You will go through things that will break your heart or make you excited. You fall in and out of love, you do things that create memories and sometimes you go crazy. You feel hurt, happy, sad and all the emotions during a lifetime. That’s just life. And Blaine Anderson is not really ready to go through it with full on armor.

 

It’s the first day in a new school for Blaine Anderson. McKinley High. More like McKinley sigh. He hated school and he hated being the new kid, but because both his parents got a job in Lima, Ohio, out of all places, he had to move. Which sucked as it was becausehe also moved away from his friends. But all he could do was suck it up and make it through the day.

 

Beep, beep, beep.

 

Blaine woke up to the noise of his alarm and let out a groan as he rubbed his face repeatedly. Somehow he had turned the alarm off and he let out a quiet whine when he realized what day it was and where he would be going. He got out of bed and walked lazily into the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling on some clothes. 

 

The weird part about this was that he wasn’t used to casual clothes at school. At his old school, Dalton, they had uniforms. Same uniforms every day, and they were never able to wear casual clothes. To be honest, he missed his bowties and he's happy now that he can show off his wonderful collection. His grandpa gave him his first one when he was three years old and has worn bow ties ever since.

 

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found his mother and father at the breakfast table. It smelled amazing and Blaine was secretly hoping it was French toast. His mother looked at him and smiled brightly. She was always happy and it always put Blaine in a good mood. He really wished he could say the same thing about his father though.

 

‘’ Dear, sit down. I made some French toast for my precious boy so you can start the day in a happy mood.’’ She put a plate on the table with two pieces of french toasts. Blaine beamed and ate with a fork and knife because that’s what he is used to. Eating, sitting and talking with good manners because that is how it is in this household.

 

‘’ Excited for school, dear? ‘’ His mother asked as she put down a cup of juice for Blaine. Blaine just shrugged lightly and chewed on his French toast, not really wanting to think about that. Yet, he was worried that he wouldn’t find any friends and that his last few years of high school will suck.

 

‘’ I expect you to have good grades, son. Don’t disappoint me, understood?’’ the first words coming out of his father this morning. Blaine looked at him and nodded quickly.

 

Of course, grades are important. But Blaine is a singer, he loves to sing and dance. But that’s not a wise career choice and it doesn’t offer a stable future. Of course his father said that, because he only cared about anything connected to success. It was not like Blaine was a bad student. He was pretty good, but he wasn’t really interested in math or history. His passion was music and singing. That’s what he wanted to do. But he never said that out loud. Not yet. The last thing Blaine needed and wanted was to upset his father on a day that already had him in a cloudy mood.

 

‘’ Of course, dad. I know that. You don’t have to worry. I will do everything perfectly. I will study and I will get amazing grades. I’ll make you proud ‘’ Blaine tried to be optimistic about it. His father only wanted what was best for Blaine and his future. Or that's what he wanted to believe.

 

'’ You better, son. ‘’ His father looked at Blaine before looking back at the newspaper. He continued eating his French toast although his appetite was gone. Blaine just looked down at his plate, swallowed the cry that got stuck in his throat and felt hopeless and worthless because his father was never really pleased with whatever Blaine did.

 

‘’ Oh, Blaine will do amazing! He is a good boy. ‘’ His mother smiled brightly, always being the one who tried to save the mood. She grabbed Blaine’s face and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Blaine slowly smiled brightly. How his mother did that was a secret to Blaine, but she always made him feel better.

 

‘’ Thank you, mommy. ‘’ Blaine always said mommy to her. It might sound childish, but it got stuck. She never complained and Blaine was enjoying it. She wasn’t like other mothers, but don’t all kids think that? That their own mothers are more special than others?

 

‘’ Yeah, right. ‘’ His father scoffed, flipping the page of the newspaper. His mother quickly glared at him. Blaine just sighed, ducked his head and slowly grabbed his bag. Hopeless, worthless, disgust, embarrassment… All those words floating around Blaine’s head, all those words making him feel like he can’t go on.

 

He left the house without a single word.

 

 

Walking into McKinley High for the first time was scary. He saw people being bullied and he saw people fighting. At Dalton, those things weren’t accepted and it really shouldn’t be. He looked around, hoping to see a teacher that can stop the fights going on between the two jocks. He wanted to stop them but he really didn’t feel like he should get between a fight on his first day or ever, for that matter. Trying to exactly do that, avoid any kind of conflict, he bumped into someone and fell down on the floor. But that wasn't enough of course, because the books in his bag also fell out.

 

‘’ Hey, watch it!’’ The other person said, glaring at Blaine. He rubbed the back of his neck, let out a quiet whimper and when he finally looked up, his jaw dropped at the person in front of him. A gorgeous person who made him speechless.

 

‘’ You ruined my hair! Do you know how hard it is to keep it like this? ‘’ the person groaned and you could just feel the annoyance in him. Blaine really felt like he should apologize, so he collected his books into his bag again and stood up shakily.

 

‘’ I-I’m sorry, ‘’ he stuttered. He stared at the boy who just glared at him with his piercing blue eyes which were filled with annoyance. The need to fix this, to apologize, to say something at all without stuttering was growing and growing, but no words left his mouth. This boy was just so beautiful that Blaine feared one word would make him disappear.

 

‘’ Whatever, just watch where you’re going next time. ‘’ With that he just walked away and Blaine wanted to stop him, ask him for his name, ask him more than just that. But he said nothing and just watched the boy go. Then Blaine swallowed sharply when the boy looked back at him. It was only a second, only a small moment and then a girl touched the boys shoulder and he left with her.

 

Blaine made his way to the principal’s office to get his schedule before lunch. After a long conversation with the principal, he finally arrived at the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray and stood in line. He saw some of the students grab some food when the lunch lady didn’t watch. People thronged in line and everything was just… Not Dalton. After getting his food, which didn’t look healthy at all, he looked around to find a seat. He chewed on his lower lip, unsure where the right place to sit without problems would be. He saw the gorgeous boy – yeah that's what he would call him in his mind. He decided to man up and sit down with him, even though he was surrounded by cheerleaders. Wait, he is a cheerleader? He felt giddy and his stomach filled with butterflies when he heard the boy laugh. It was angelic and it made Blaine smile brightly.

 

Just as he decided to walk over, someone knocked down his tray and all the food fell on the floor. Blaine just stared at the jock with wide eyes and he quickly looked over at gorgeous boy who was laughing along with everyone in the cafeteria. At first he was shocked and suddenly the gorgeous boy didn't seem so gorgeous after all. Then he felt tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t cry on the first day in school or ever. No one should see how weak he sometimes felt how lonely he was. But this place made it hard for him. This place was not Dalton and so Blaine ran out of the cafeteria and into the next bathroom.

After ten minutes of pure sobbing, he walked out of the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. If people hate him already, what will they do when they find out he’s gay? This was not Dalton, this was a normal school in homophobic Ohio.

 

Fixing himself up again, he had the courage to walk out of the bathroom and get to his next class. He tried his best to feel optimistic and he tried his best to ignore all the giggles and whispers he still heard from the students. Maybe tomorrow will be better, maybe today was just filled with bad luck.

 

He walked into his English class and sat down in a seat, it seemed like he was the first one there. He felt a little happy about that, because he won’t draw all the attention towards him like you do when you are the last person in. The bell rang and all the students walked into the classroom, including the gorgeous boy. Blaine didn’t even look at him because he was mad. Mad and hurt, because of all the laughter. He was angry becausethe angelic boy just laughed and he didn’t help. It wasn’t personal because Blaine didn’t even know him. He was mad at everyone.

 

But Blaine couldn’t help to glance at some points, which seemed to catch the gorgeous boy’s attention. He glanced back at Blaine and smirked before winking at him and slowly sat down on his seat. Blaine blushed furiously over the gesture. He felt his hands getting warm and he quickly ducked his head. Blaine felt the familiar butterflies inside his stomach. He felt giddy but he didn’t want to. He was angry and he would like to stay that way for now! Not act like a schoolgirl with a huge crush.

 

He cleared his throat and lifted his head, trying to seem like that gesture didn’t affect him. He looked back at the teacher with a straight face. Hopefully the teacher wouldn’t announce a new student in class. The attention has already been too much today. And it sucked.

 

The class was discussing ‘’To Kill A Mockingbird’’. Blaine just sat there silently and listened to every word the teacher was saying while he took notes.

 

‘’ Kurt, who was the author?’’ the teacher looked in the gorgeous boy’s direction and Blaine couldn’t help but do the same. That’s his name.

 

It was gorgeous, just like him. Blaine slowly smiled and watched Kurt answering the question with wide eyes. Kurt’s lips looked really nice and Blaine wondered how they felt.

 

‘’ Easy, Harper Lee.’’ Kurt said with a proud smile. He is so gorgeous, Blaine thought. But Blaine slowly remembered the laughter and with that memory he looked away and his smile was gone too. He might be gorgeous, but he is not very nice. Remember that, Blaine thought.

 

The class ended really quickly and Blaine felt rather grateful for that because he needed time alone. He was heading to his locker when someone shoved him into the lockers. He whimpered loudly at the pain he felt on his back. A bunch of jocks pushed him and of course, they laughed.

 

‘’ Watch it, faggot! ‘’ One of the jocks laughed and received a high five from another one. Blaine wanted to get up, he wanted to fight them but when he tried to get up, he felt his back ache. His body was shaking and his mind cursed him for not being man enough, for not getting up no matter what the pain cost him. His father wouldn’t sit there. He wouldn’t be scared and his father would’ve done something about it.

 

‘’ What the hell?’’ a girl said as she helped Blaine up. Blaine looked up at her. She had dark skin and black hair, her eyes were brown and she was a little chubby. She was beautiful. ‘’ Are you okay?’’ Blaine nodded shakily. No, he wasn’t okay. He was feeling terrible, hurt and even a little broken.’’ Those boys are idiots.’’ she said. ‘’ Maybe we can report it to the principal but he probably wouldn’t be able to do anything without evidence. Sorry.''

 

’’ It’s okay, ’’ Blaine lied but smiled slightly because her own smile made him feel a little better.

 

’’ Hi, by the way, I’m Mercedes.’’

 

‘’ I’m Blaine, hello. ‘’ Blaine forced a tight smile and Mercedes smiled back. ‘’ It’s okay. I don’t want anyone to get into trouble. ‘’ He sighed quietly and slowly pulled out his books out of his locker and put them inside his bag.

 

‘’ Hey, do you want to come with me to the glee club? We have rehearsals now and you seem to need a friend. ‘’ She said after a while just watching him and Blaine could see that she was hoping the answer would be yes. So Blaine nodded slowly. He felt a little more optimistic about the day. After all, not every person here seemed to be a bad person. Also, Glee Club meant music and that was exactly what he needed right now.

 

‘’ That’s great! You will love it there! We are all very good friends, expect for Rachel and I. Cause, boy, she is horrible. As a person, that is. Unfortunately, her singing voice is quite amazing. Just not as amazing as mine. ‘’ Mercedes laughed. It caused Blaine to laugh as well, because her laugh was very contagious.

 

‘’ Yeah, I mean I like singing. ‘’ Blaine mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile. Usually this wasn't something he said out loud. But these people are like him, they sing.

 

‘’ You can sing? ‘’ Mercedes looked at Blaine and raised her eyebrows as they walked together down the hallway.

 

‘’ Yeah, daily. But mostly just at home. ‘’ Blaine shrugged and looked back at her.

 

‘’ Why don’t you try out for our glee club? ‘’ She smiled and hooked her arm around his. Blaine smiled back at her, shaking his head.

 

‘’ No, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.’’ His smiled faded. He wanted to sing and dance, but he wasn’t allowed to. His father would yell at him, force him to leave the Glee Club. Singing, dancing, art and music, his father didn’t understand how much it meant to him. So Blaine had to give up on his dream for now because he couldn’t handle his father’s anger. 

 

‘’ Yeah, I know we’re getting teased a lot. But we’re special, Blaine. ‘’ She stopped on her heels and looked at him with wide eyes. She held onto his arm gently, sighing quietly. ‘’ Look, we’re in need for more members. Please?’’

 

He looked at her. She had hope in her eyes and he wasn’t the person to let it down. He wanted to say yes so badly, but he couldn’t. His father… If he found out about it, he might need to change schools. He did sing in Dalton but that’s because you got extra credit for joining the Warblers. But it isn’t like that here.

 

‘’ I don’t know, Mercedes. ‘’ Blaine sighed and slowly ducked his head. Mercedes let out a sigh as well.

 

‘’ Can you at least consider it, Blaine? Come with me to glee club right now and decide later what you want to do. ‘’ He looked at her with wide eyes. What harm would it do to just watch? He nodded slowly at her and he received a bright smile from her.

 

‘’ Great! You will love us. ‘’

 

‘’ I’m sure I will. ‘’ Blaine smiled and felt like he and Mercedes would be great friends. Well at least he hopes so. Hopefully she feels the same. They walked into another room where there was a piano, drums, guitars and plenty of red chairs up on a… maybe you can call it a small stage? The room was big and well, like all the other classrooms.

 

‘’ Who’s that? ‘’ A small girl with an animal sweater pointed at Blaine with wide eyes. She didn’t seem pleased with having a new person here and Blaine had a small feeling in his stomach that this was Rachel. Why? He doesn’t really know. Until Mercedes said it. 

 

‘’ Calm your tiny boobs, Rachel. This is Blaine and he will be watching us today. ‘’ Mercedes grabbed Blaine’s hand and walked to two empty chairs.

 

‘’ Watching us? ‘’ A guy in a wheelchair said that. He had his eyebrow raised and he just looked at Blaine.

 

‘’ W-Well, I’m just here because Mercedes invited me. ‘’ Blaine stuttered, feeling like he should probably leave the room.

 

‘’ Yeah, he can sing. He doesn’t want to audition, but my plan is to make him change his mind. ‘’ Mercedes grinned ear to ear. She looked at Blaine who smiled, as well. He was excited to sing in front of people again. He always enjoyed how people admired him.

 

‘’ But if you can sing, why won’t you audition? ‘’ Rachel crossed her arms and huffed quietly as she raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

 

‘’ Personal reasons. ‘’ He mumbled and looked towards the door as a teacher walked in.

 

‘’ Okay, my fellow singers, is everyone here? ‘’ The teacher clapped his hands together and smiled enthusiastically. Rachel’s hand went up right away.

 

‘’ No, Finn isn’t here yet. ‘’ She looked at the teacher. Blaine could tell that she might be a little worried.

 

‘’ I’m sure he will be here soon enough, Rachel. ‘’ The teacher walked over to the whiteboard. Blaine looked at Mercedes, he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

‘’ Finn? Finn Hudson? Captain of the Titans? But what is he doing here? ‘’ He whispered confused. Aren’t all the jocks the same? Wasn’t he sitting in the cafeteria when they all laughed at Blaine? Wasn’t he laughing too? He was sitting two seats in front of Blaine at English. Not the smartest fellow, sadly.

 

‘’ Don’t worry, he’s cool. ‘’ Mercedes nudged Blaine’s shoulder lightly. Blaine just nodded, still unsure how to feel right now. After all, the jocks have already done things to him and it’s only the first day of school.

 

‘’ Today we’re going to do our own pick of love songs. ‘’ The teacher looked at them before his gaze turned to Blaine. ‘’ Who are you? ‘’ He smiled towards Blaine. Blaine quickly smiled back.

 

‘’ I’m Blaine Anderson, sir. I’m new at this school. ‘’ Blaine responded to his question. They all had their eyes on him.

 

‘’ Well, welcome, Blaine. I’m Will Shuester. Are you here to audition? We need more members to compete at Sectionals. ‘’ He smiled. Blaine looked back at him and then slowly looked around at the others. He wanted to help them cause that’s what Blaine Anderson does. He helps people out. He took a deep breath and then nodded. He is going to do it. For them, even if he just met them.

 

‘’ Yeah, I am. ‘’ He responded. Mercedes’s eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face. She let out a quiet squeal and patted Blaine’s shoulder.

 

‘’ Very well! ‘’ Mr. Shuester smiled brightly and went to sit on a chair.

 

‘’ A-Am I supposed to stand up?’’ Blaine raised an eyebrow. Mercedes nodded quickly.

 

‘’ Yes, pick a song! Tell the band or Brad and they will play it for you. And then sing.’’ Mr. Shuester said. He pointed at the center of the room.

 

Blaine got up slowly, he took a deep breath and went to the piano.

 

‘’ May I? ‘’ He gestured the piano. The pianoist, Brad, got up and went to sit on one of the chairs. Blaine sat down on the piano bench and he dragged his fingers over the keys of the piano. He felt great, he felt his head spinning and he knew what to sing. He took a deep breath once again and closed his eyes as he started to sing Teenage Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for weddingbellklaine.tumblr.com for beta'd this chapter

It felt amazing to sing again, and Blaine couldn’t forget all those eyes just staring at him in awe. He loved it. He didn’t like to admit it, but he loved the feeling of being admired.

That night, he laid in bed and just stared up at the ceiling. He was sort of excited for school tomorrow. Not excited for the bullying and Kurt, but excited for the Glee club. He was able to sing again! His father could never find out though, he’d never allow Blaine to continue. Even if it seemed like it was the only thing that would keep Blaine from going completely insane at this new school. Singing made him happy, but he still needed to keep it a secret. He remembered what happened when his father found out he’s gay.

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He pushed away the memory and decided to go to sleep.

Sadly, those memories wouldn’t go away. Blaine tightened his eyes and turned around on the bed as he remembered everything.

_‘’ Dad, mom, I’m gay. ‘’ Blaine whispered one evening when the family was gathered around in the living room and was watching TV. He was only fourteen when he came out to his family. His mother quickly looked at him with wide eyes and his father was glaring at Blaine._

_‘’ Son, you better be joking. ‘’ His father muttered. Blaine could feel his own tears started to form in his eyes, he ducked his head and let out a sob. He didn’t say a single word, because this would say everything. His father would understand that this wasn’t a joke. That Blaine wasn’t straight and that Blaine wasn’t like he raised him._

_His mother covered her mouth. Blaine didn’t look directly at her face, but he could tell that she was crying because of those silent sniffles behind her hand. Blaine felt like he had disappointed them, that he was a disgrace to the family._

_His mother closed her eyes and covered her entire face this time. He hated that he made her feel like this. Even his own mother wouldn’t look at him the same. His father, however, hadn’t said a word since the last sentence he spoke. Blaine was waiting. He was waiting and he was prepared to get kicked out of the house, to get beaten or to get denied the name of Anderson._

_He hesitantly lifted his head, dared to look at his father with tears rolling down his cheeks. His father rubbed his face and let out a groan._

_‘’ Why can’t I have a son that is normal and can make me proud? ‘’ He mumbled. His father shook his head and glared at Blaine._

_‘’ Dad… ‘’ Blaine whispered, but he felt a sting against his cheek. He felt it burn and before he knew it, he wasn’t on the couch. He was on the floor, his hand on his cheek and his mother on his side._

_That was it, that was the first time Blaine’s father ever raised his hand at Blaine. Blaine felt scared, what if this isn’t the worst of it? He hated him. His own father hated him and Blaine felt like nothing._

_‘’ Blaine, sweetheart. ‘’ His mother brushed his hair back. She then glared at Blaine’s father with a cold look on her face._

_‘’Get out of my house.. ‘’ His father whispered, ‘’ I don’t want a disappointment  here, I don’t want my house to be poisoned by your disgusting thoughts. ‘’_

_‘’ He’s not going anywhere. ‘’ His mother said. She wrapped her arms around Blaine and held onto him tightly as she still glared at his father. ‘’ If he leaves, I will leave.’’ His mother threatened. Blaine looked at her with wide eyes._

_‘’ Fine. ‘’ His father slammed his fist on the coffee table. He leaned down closer to Blaine and whispered. ‘’ You are not my son. ‘’ And he left the room with that._

_‘’ I’m still the same, dad! ‘’ Blaine called back. He sobbed against his mother’s chest as she held onto him and kissed his head repeatedly. He regretted everything, he regretted thinking that this would be okay. Everything was ruined._

He blinked his eyes open and his face felt wet. Tears have been rolling down his cheeks, he was crying. He felt sick. This memory always made him feel sick and disgusted with himself. It made him feel regret all over again. He did his best to fall asleep properly this time.

It didn’t happen. He was twisting and turning in bed, he tried various positions, but nothing worked.  Frustration started to come to Blaine. Why couldn’t he fall asleep? He stared at the ceiling before letting out a sigh. After an attempted try again, Blaine decided to get up to turn on the TV in his room and he just watched whatever came on until sleep decided to join him. He settled for cartoons as they always cheer him up for some reason. Blaine was still like a little boy who enjoyed those small things in life.

He woke up the next day, feeling tired due to lack of sleep. His body finally got the strength to get out of bed and when he did, he rubbed his face. His fingers slid through his messy hair as he walked into the bathroom. He got undressed slowly, looking down at his bruised chest, the result after getting shoved into the lockers. He stepped into the shower, sighing softly as the warm water hit his back and Blaine leaned his forehead against the tile wall. School, Kurt, glee club. Another day. He wanted to enjoy these few minutes of loneliness.

He got out of the shower after a few minutes and dried his hair with a towel. The towel got then wrapped around his waist. He looked at himself through the mirror and he didn’t feel like he recognized himself anymore. He is not happy, he is not the kid he used to be. No matter what, he always felt like he didn’t belong in this world. That he is just an accident that was created.

He grabbed the bottle of gel slowly, looking down at it to take his mind off the stranger in the mirror. He poured a handful of gel into his hands, rubbed them together and then styled his hair. The morning routine went on. He brushed his teeth and cleaned his teeth with dental floss. When he finished with that, he got out of the bathroom and got dressed in a red polo shirt and black pants. He went through his bowtie collection and pulled out his favorite bowtie. The first one he ever got. A bright smile spread across his face as he walked to the mirror and put it around his neck. He adjusted it and nodded at himself.

‘’ Yeah, this looks good. ‘’ He felt confident with this outfit. With a zippy feeling, for some reason, he got out of the room, singing quietly as he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen where he saw his mother sitting at the table. Her face was resting in her hands and she sniffled quietly. Blaine’s smile faded slowly,

’’Mom?’’ Blaine asked quietly. He slowly walked over to the table, sat down on a chair slowly and put his hand on her back. She lifted her head and forced a tight smile. 

’’Good morning, dear. I wasn’t able to make you breakfast today, but there are eggs in the fridge. Make an omelet? I’m late for work.’’ She said caressing Blaine’s cheek gently. His mother slowly got up and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

’’Are you okay?’’ Blaine chewed on his lower lip nervously. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She wasn’t okay and he knew that. His father has probably done something. Where is he, by the way? He is usually down here, eating and reading a newspaper. Did he even come home last night?

’’I’m alright, dear.’’ She kissed his forehead. She then grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the room. Blaine watched her walk out of the house as tears prickled in his eyes. He hated to see his mother sad. Hated that he couldn’t do anything to help her.

He let out a sigh. If he wanted to be on time for school, he needed to hurry up and eat. He got up and opened the fridge where he found three eggs. He grabbed all three and he then pulled out the pan. He cracked the eggs and added some ingredients. Blaine finished making breakfast and he sat down to enjoy it. With a knife and fork, he started to eat.

Once finished, he had a full sotmach. He put down the cutlery and took a sip from his orange juice. After that, he got up to put the dishes in the sink and his phone buzzed. He washed his hands clean with soap and then picked up the phone. He answered it and put it against his ear.

‘’ Hey, Mercedes. ‘’ He said as he walked back upstairs to his room.

’’What’s up? ’’ Mercedes said loudly through the phone. Blaine quietly laughed. She is rather zippy in the mornings. ’’Listen up; meet us outside the entrance when you get to school. We will walk to class together.’’

’’Why?’’ Blaine asked unsure about what Mercedes meant. Were they going somewhere? Why are they meeting up?

He could almost hear Mercedes rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone.

’’ School, of course!’’ She shouted into the phone before laughing. ‘’ Wow, white bread. Did you hit your head or something?’’ Blaine laughed.

‘’ No, I just… Why are we walking together? Does it really matter? ‘’ Blaine raised his eyebrow and walked into his room. He put his phone on speaker and started to pack his books into his bag.

‘’ Because I got your back if one of those assholes wants to mess with you. ‘’

‘’ I’m okay though, Mercedes. ‘’ Blaine added. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt or anything because of him.

‘’ Maybe, but I would still like to help you if something does happen.’’

‘’ Well, okay. See you later. ‘’ He hung up and made his way downstairs. He got into his car, buckled up his seatbelt and drove away to school.

He parked his car in the parking lot, got out of the car and stared at the school’s front. He let out a deep sigh and walked towards the entrance where he saw Mercedes, Artie and Tina.

‘’ Hey guys. ‘’ He walked up to them and hugged them one by one.

‘’ Okay, let’s step into hell. ‘’ Artie said with a grin. They opened the door and walked in.

However, tragedy struck as they walked through the hallway. Blaine felt something ice cold hitting his face. The pain hurt and it felt like his face turned to ice. It was like he got bitch slapped by ice. It had a smell though, like blueberry. He heard Mercedes screaming about her clothes and he opened his eyes, looking around to see who did this. Three jocks and two cheerleaders were holding slushy cups, one of them was Kurt. They were practically cackling in delight at the state of their victims.

Blaine looked down at his bowtie, it was ruined. His favorite bowtie from his grandpa was ruined. Blaine snapped. He was angry and tired of this. He refused to let himself be pushed around. So he glared at one of the jocks.

‘’ What’s your problem?!’’ He yelled at the jock’s face.

‘’ You are my problem, loser. You all have singing voices that sound like a cat dying and you annoy the entire school. Plus, your clothes needed a small makeover. ‘’ 

The jock laughed at Blaine. Blaine quickly made a decision without really thinking. He pushed the jock’s shoulder roughly, causing the jock to stumble back. He heard everyone gasping before he realized his own mistake. His wide eyes stared at the jock. 

The need to apologize was there, but he was met with a punch to his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. He whimpered and flinched. His jaw ached and he wanted to cry. His jawline really hurt and he hoped it wasn’t broken. Mercedes and the others got down next to him and held his head gently. Blaine could feel a bruise forming on his jaw. He saw the jocks and cheerleaders walk away before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

He woke up wet and freezing in the school nurse’s room. His left jaw ached and his vision was blurred. He could hear voices around him. His attempted to look around, but his eyes were half-lidded so the vision was blurry and he felt a little dizzy. He really got beaten up hard this time. He let out a groan and all their eyes turned to him. 

’’What were you thinking?’’ Artie asked with concern in his voice, he shook his head and never took his eyes off of Blaine. ’’A lot worse could have happened, you know. ’’

’’ S-Sorry, I just… snapped. ’’ Blaine explained weakly, slowly turning his head to look in the mirror on the opposite side of his bed. He looked awful, broken. His outside finally matched his inside and Blaine hated it. He touched the bruise on his jaw and that caused him to wince. ’’ Shouldn’t you guys be in class?’’ He slowly looked back at them.

‘’Who cares about school when your friend is hurt, huh?’’ Mercedes said with a hint of annoyance. Maybe she was mad at him or scared? He didn’t want to ask. All he could think about was Kurt and how he ruined his favorite bowtie. Kurt had once again caused him to be mad and hurt. Why does he do this to him?

’’ W-When can I get out of here?’’ Blaine asked and looked at Mercedes. He wanted out of here as soon as possible. The hatred of laying down and feeling like nothing but a weak person annoyed Blaine.

’’Whenever you feel better, Blaine.’’ She answered and Blaine slowly sat up on the bed. He didn’t feel better at all. It still hurt and he still felt awful. The nurse walked over quickly and put her hand gently against Blaine’s chest.

’’Easy there, warrior.’’ She smiled at him gently. Blaine looked at her, feeling slightly safe. She had a gentle smile and a mother’s face. ”Should I call your parents about this?’’ She asked, rubbing Blaine’s arm gently. His eyes widened quickly and he shook his head furiously. His father couldn’t find out.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m fine. I just ran into a locker. Things like that happen, right? ’’ He couldn’t even dare to think what his father would say if he found out that he didn’t defend himself and appeared weak.

The school nurse nodded slowly with an unsure smile across her face. Blaine could tell that she didn’t really believe him. He let out a sigh and laid down properly again. He stayed for about an hour or so before he got tired of just laying down. His body managed to sit up and he sighed when he looked at himself once again at the mirror. The nurse slowly walked over to him and smiled softly.

‘’ Are you feeling any better, Blaine? ‘’ She asked. Blaine looked at her, faked a tight smile and then nodded.

‘’ Yes, I’m okay. I just need to walk it off, is all. ‘’ He slowly got up, let out a quiet wince and fortunately, the nurse didn’t really see or hear it. He grabbed his bag from a chair and slowly walked out of the room. He saw the jocks walk past him as he made his way towards his locker. They mimicked a punch on their faces while they laughed. He looked around, feeling really insecure. Blaine tried to ignore the looks he received from the other students. He ducked his head, opening up his locker. He slowly removed his ruined bowtie and put it into his bag. He didn’t have a spare shirt with him, so he had to go around with the ruined one. Not that he really cared about the shirt, he was more concerned about his grandpa’s bowtie.

He looked at himself through the locker mirror, adjusted his hair and the image of the bruise was once again in his view. He looked in the corner of the mirror and saw Kurt with some cheerleaders. They were probably discussing something, as everyone listened to the talking cheerleader. But Kurt didn’t listen. He just glanced at Blaine and gave him a light, but sad smile before looking toward the girls again. Blaine raised an eyebrow, feeling unsure about what happened. Did Kurt look at him? He probably didn’t look at him.

Blaine shut his locker and made his way to the second class. He felt too tired to focus in class. He looked at the teacher with half-lidded eyes, his head rested against the palm of his hand and he just stared at the blackboard. His face still ached, but Blaine was too tired to pay attention to the pain. Some of the students stared at the bruise and they all knew what happened. Blaine felt himself getting angry.

‘’ What? Take a picture, it will last longer. ‘’ He glared at them. They quickly looked away and Blaine let out a sigh. He isn’t usually so angry, but he didn’t feel very well.

‘’ Mr. Anderson. Keep your voice down. ‘’ The teacher scolded Blaine. He didn’t want to get into trouble, so he just ducked his head and pushed his face into his folded arms on the table. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tina shook his arm after the class ended. Blaine lifted his head slowly and rubbed his eyes before yawning.

‘’Class over? ‘’ Blaine whispered. He stretched his back and arms, feeling a little sore.

‘’ Yeah, maybe you should go home, Blaine. You have been through a lot today. ‘’ Tina said, she rubbed Blaine’s back gently. He slowly got up and shook his head as he grabbed his bag.

‘’ No, I’ll manage for glee club. ‘’ he said with a soft smile. Tina smiled back and they both made their way out of the classroom.

They walked into the glee club, seeing that everyone else had already arrived. But they also walked into something they didn’t want to walk in to. At the center of the room, Mercedes and Rachel were arguing. They glared at each other and it looked like they would pull out guns and have a duel.  

’’We all know I’m the biggest talent in this room and in this town. The solo is mine!’’ Rachel screamed at Mercedes. Blaine raised his eyebrow as he made his way to a seat. He sat down, watching the argument with wide eyes. He could have gotten up and helped Mercedes, but he knew better than get in between two fighting divas.

’’Oh, hell to the no! You’re far up your high horse, Berry! ’’ Mercedes crossed her arms and looked away. She huffed at Rachel’s annoyance and attitude.

’’Mr. Shue is giving me the solo and we all know it. I’m the star!’’ Rachel mimicked Mercedes’s gesture and they both refused to say anything else. In fact, Mercedes almost swung forward to pull Rachel’s hair. Blaine quickly got up and held onto Mercedes’s arms along with Tina. Rachel just closed her eyes, she covered her face and let out a high pitched scream.

‘’ Mercedes, don’t. ‘’ Tina said, trying to calm Mercedes down.

‘’ Yeah, we don’t fight. ‘’ Blaine mumbled, he looked at Rachel with a soft smile. ‘’ We are friends, we don’t fight. Not each other. ‘’ He patted Mercedes’s arm gently, he looked at her and she looked back. It seemed like she was calming down. She took a deep breath and nodded.

‘’ Okay, fine. You are right. ‘’ She looked at Rachel and forced a tight smile across her face as she mumbled.

‘’ I’m sorry, Rachel. I won’t hit you. But the solo is mine. ‘’ She nodded once and went to sit in her place. Blaine watched her and then shook his head. He realized this was going to be a complicated year. He let out a sigh and sat down next to Mercedes. Mr. Shue walked in after a while with a huge smile on his face and Blaine thought that it was creepy sometimes.

’’Okay Glee club! Theme of the week is… ’’ Mr. Shue walked over to the blackboard to write down something. Blaine awaited with wide eyes, he was excited what this week’s lesson might be. He watched the pen make the letters. L… O… V… E… Blaine’s eyes widened quickly. Love? Oh no. What does he know about love?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was walking home after Glee club, since Mercedes had stormed out after having enough of Rachel. Both of the girls had really dramatic exits. It seemed like Blaine couldn’t manage to keep those two girls apart. But Blaine kinda agreed with Mercedes. Rachel always sang the songs. She sang two love songs during this class. It was frustrating. He thought about the day, feeling sad over his ruined bowtie. Though his jaw still hurt, it wasn’t aching as much. He needed to put some make up on to cover it for when he gets home.

‘’ Hey! ‘’ Someone screamed behind him. He furrowed his eyebrow and then shrugged as he thought his mind was tricking him.

‘’ Hey! ‘’ He stopped on his heels and turned around to only see Kurt walking towards him. He slowly looked around to see if Kurt was talking to someone else. But no one was there. So he slowly looked back at Kurt and pointed at himself. Kurt laughed quietly and nodded as he walked over to him.

“I’m sorry” Kurt said with a sad smile. He could see that the sad smile was genuine. Kurt meant it. However, Blaine just stared, raising one of his triangle eyebrows. “For the slushie. I ruined your clothes and that’s definitely not okay.”

Blaine couldn’t believe that Kurt was actually apologizing for what he did. Should he forgive him? Blaine was unsure. After all, Kurt ruined his grandfather’s bowtie. Blaine still didn’t say anything and he just kept looking at Kurt. He was still struck by how gorgeous Kurt is. Like, seriously, who looks that gorgeous?

“I know it’s pretty unforgivable, but I’m deeply sorry.” Kurt assured him and Blaine just nodded slowly. He wasn’t ready to forgive him. Kurt barely even knew him and he had caused him more pain that anyone in only two days.

‘’ It’s okay. ‘’ Blaine mumbled, feeling awful for lying. He wanted to yell at Kurt for everything he did to him. But he couldn’t. Blaine couldn’t yell at Kurt for some reason. He turned around and continued walking. Kurt quickly caught up to his side and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So…” Kurt said quietly, he glanced at Blaine a few times before speaking again. “Are you done with the assignment about ‘’To Kill A Mockingbird’’, Blaine?” Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile.

Blaine looked at Kurt, he stopped on his heels and shook his head in disbelief. ‘’-You know my name? ‘’ He mumbled.

“Of course I do.” Kurt raised his eyebrow and then laughed quietly. And god, if it wasn’t the most angelic laugh he’d ever heard. Blaine blushed and ducked his head. Blaine wondered why he was blushing before it hit him that Kurt makes him feel like a giddy school girl.

‘’We’re in the same class, Blaine. You are pretty smart.‘’ Kurt patted Blaine’s arm gently. Blaine loved hearing his name coming from Kurt’s lips. He never really liked his name but Kurt made it sound beautiful.

‘’Thank you.‘’ Blaine mumbled and continued walking on the sidewalk. Kurt followed him.

“I could use some help. I know I don’t deserve it after everything, but it would be really cool if you could help me out.” Kurt said. Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt once again. He found himself really wanting to spend some time with Kurt, even if he’d been awful to him. Blaine nodded slowly, forcing a tight smile on his face.

‘’I would love to help you out.‘’ He mumbled. He cleared his throat after realizing how pathetic he sounded. 

“Great!” Kurt said brightly. “To my place?” Blaine nodded slowly. T-To Kurt’s place? His home? Kurt Hummel is inviting him to his place to study and suddenly this might be the best day of Blaine’s life.

‘’Are you okay? How is your face feeling?‘’ Kurt’s smile faded slowly, he looked at Blaine with concern in his eyes.

‘’ I’m okay. It’s not a big deal.’’ Blaine sighed quietly and remained looking straight ahead. Kurt quickly shook his head and grabbed onto Blaine’s shoulders to stop him. He stood in front of him slowly and looked at the bruise.

Blaine’s cheeks turned red. Kurt’s face was so close to him and he smelled nice.

‘’I’m sorry. I tried to pull him away from you before you got hurt, but it seems like I failed to do that.‘’ Kurt brushed his thumb over the bruise. He sighed quietly and bit his lower lip. His face looked like he regretted what happened, like he blamed himself.

‘’It wasn’t your fault.‘’ Blaine forced a tight smile as he tried to make Kurt feel a little better. ‘’Thank you for pulling him away from me.‘’ He patted Kurt’s arm gently. Kurt looked at Blaine’s hand and raised an eyebrow before smiling.

‘’Well, let me make it up to you. Are you hungry? Would you like to have dinner at my place?‘’ Kurt grinned and walked in front of Blaine. 

Blaine’s smiled turned more real after Kurt’s invitation. It was hard to remain angry at him. He slowly followed Kurt and they discussed the teachers, school work and the students. Before long, they were already at Kurt’s front porch.

The outside of Kurt’s house was simple yet beautiful. Blaine found that he liked Kurt’s house better than his own. He knew he had a privileged life. He felt a little guilty that not everyone has the same opportunities that he has. 

Kurt unlocked the door, taking off his shoes as he walked further into his house. Blaine just looked around as he blindly pulled off his shoes. He slowly followed Kurt around the house. Kurt’s house was very nice. The home was decorated beautifully. It made Blaine dislike his own home even more.

“Dad! I’m home!” Kurt shouted, he startling Blaine over how loud he was when he yelled. He quickly ducked his head and let out a quiet laugh. It was funny how angelic Kurt is, but he also had a voice that would wake up the entire neighborhood. Kurt opened another door and walked into the garage. He followed Kurt to a car where there was a man under it.

‘’ Dad, I’m home. ‘’ Kurt said once more and looked down at two feet.

“That’s great, buddy. Hand me the screwdriver,” Kurt’s father said, sliding out from under the car. Kurt handed him the screwdriver before gesturing to Blaine. 

“Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, my dad. “ Kurt introduced them with a smile. His dad stood up and walked over to them. Kurt’s father looked quite scary to Blaine. He didn’t look like Kurt though. Blaine quickly put out his hand. Kurt’s father grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands clean before taking his hand tightly.

‘’Blaine Anderson.‘’ Blaine said, looking up at him.

“Burt Hummel.” Burt said, he pulled back his hand and played with the screwdriver.

‘’What happened to your face, kiddo?‘’ Burt pointed at Blaine’s bruise and raised his eyebrow. Blaine completely forgot about it.

‘’Uh, I…‘’ Blaine wondered if he should tell the truth.

‘’Some asshole punched him. But Blaine was brave.‘’ Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine, causing Blaine to blush at being called brave. 

‘’Want me to talk to the principal?‘’ Burt asked. Blaine just stared at him. He talked to him like he was his son. He cared and Blaine realized that Kurt might not look like Burt, but he sure as hell cared like him.

‘’It’s okay. My father will probably do that.‘’ Blaine said while knowing deep down that was not likely to happen.

‘’Very well.‘’ Burt nodded.‘’This can’t be tolerated. Were there any teachers?” Burt asked again. Kurt nodded.

‘’Yeah, he went to the nurse.‘’ Kurt added.

‘’Put some ice on it.‘’ Burt said with concern.

‘’We will.‘’ Kurt said with a smile.

‘’Thank you.‘’ Blaine said with a bright smile. Burt just nodded without a smile on his face. Maybe he just wasn’t the kind of guy who smiled all the time.

“Dad, we’re going up to my room to study, okay?” Kurt patted Burt’s shoulder and slowly turned to walk back into the house. Burt nodded slowly.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine said before following Kurt.

‘’ Keep the door open! ‘’ Burt yelled after them. Blaine blushed furiously at the thought of what Burt might have meant by that. It’s not like they would be doing anything… inappropriate.

They walked up some stairs and then walked through a small hallway. Kurt opened a door and walked in. Blaine assumed that this was Kurt’s room. And it was just like Blaine imagined it to be. Very fashionable with a beautiful grey color on the walls. There was a grey desk with a sewing machine on it and there was a beautiful framed mirror on the desk with a matching desk chair. There was also another door, which led to the bathroom, that had blue tiles like most bathrooms do. Blaine also noticed that Kurt’s wardrobe had a sliding door and a long mirror. Kurt’s bedroom, like Kurt himself, was pretty classy.

‘’I like your room.‘’ Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile. Kurt smiled back and put his bag on the bed.

‘’Thank you.‘’

‘’Do you like to sew?‘’ Blaine walked over to the desk and touched the sewing machine with his finger. Kurt looked over at him and nodded.

‘’Yeah. I can’t afford some of the latest trends so I make my own clothes.‘’ Kurt smiled and walked over to his wardrobe. Blaine looked at him with awe.

 

‘’Y-You make your own clothes?‘’ Blaine looked down at the outfit Kurt was wearing. Kurt nodded with a grin.

 

‘’Yeah. Want to see some?‘’ He slid open the wardrobe door and looked at Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine nodded quickly and walked over. Kurt walked back to his bed and sat down on it as he approached Blaine.

‘’Can I touch them?‘’ Blaine asked hesitantly. He wanted to look at the stitches and to see how well Kurt could sew.

 

‘’Of course you can.‘’ Kurt responded. Blaine nodded quickly and slowly dragged a shirt closer to him, he looked at the material.

 

‘’Are you a designer? Did you design this yourself?’’ Blaine asked, he looked at Kurt over his shoulder and smiled.

‘’Well, you can say that, I guess.‘’ Kurt laughed softly and slowly got up.

‘’Where is your bowtie? I can fix it for you.‘’ He walked over to Blaine, who slowly looked through his bag to pull out his bowtie. He found it and handed it to Kurt.

 

Kurt walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair as he started the sewing machine. He slowly started to sew the ruined parts of the bowtie. Blaine watched him with wide eyes. He was hoping that it would be okay. About ten minutes had passed before Kurt finished up. He turned off the sewing machine and handed Blaine the bowtie.

‘’And you can wash it without ruining it.‘’ Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine. Blaine grabbed the bowtie slowly and looked at it.

‘’ Wow, you are talented. ‘’ Blaine smiled and looked down at Kurt.  
‘’ Thanks. ‘’ Kurt smiled and got up. He walked over to his bed and Blaine just looked down at his bowtie. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he realized that it was fixed. He turned around to Kurt and looked at him with a smile.

 

“Are you just gonna stand there or sit down with me?” Kurt asked raising his eyebrows. He was smiling and Blaine still couldn’t handle how beautiful he was. He blushed as he shook himself out of his thoughts. He slowly sat down next to Kurt on the bed.

“Do-Do you have the book? “ Blaine stuttered out. He cursed himself for stuttering again as Blaine considered stuttering bad manners. Kurt nodded, grabbing his bag to pull out the book and a piece of paper. 

“Wouldn’t you rather do this on the computer? It’s easier that way.” Blaine hesitantly added as he watched Kurt looking for a pen. Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine like he was about to laugh. 

 

“I know that, silly, but I don’t know. It feels like with all the technology going around nowadays, writing is a lost art. I prefer to write with a pen and paper. That, and I love my handwriting.” Kurt said with a smile as he looked down at the paper. Blaine just stared at him because he felt like Kurt could be deep and amazing, and perfect, and… 

 

Blaine quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Kurt was calling his name and glaring at him. Blaine shook his head quickly and apologized. 

“I said, you can’t tell anyone I said that. It’s lame and wouldn’t want others knwoing.” Kurt said and looked back at his paper. Blaine nodded slowly, staring at Kurt.

“So? Are you gonna help me or just stare at me?” Kurt asked with a grin. Blaine blushed deeply at the remark. Kurt noticed Blaine’s blush, making Blaine feel embarrassed. Blaine felt like Kurt might think he is a creep. He quickly looked down at the book.

‘’Have you read it?‘’ Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with one of his triangle eyebrows raised. Kurt nodded and opened the book. He flipped through the pages, holding up a page as he quietly sang a little tune. Blaine looked at him slowly.

‘’Do you sing? You should join glee club! You will love it there. And I think you would be amazing. You do sing, right? Your voice sounds great from what little I’ve heard.‘’ Blaine smiled brightly and his eyes widened as he looked at Kurt excitedly. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Blaine.

‘’Are you insane? I don’t sing. At all. It was just a tiny tune. Don’t get too excited, puppy. And I wouldn’t join glee club, like ever.‘’ Kurt looked back at his book. Blaine’s smile faded and he just ducked his head. He felt stupid because of how excited he always got.

‘’Sorry.‘’ He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’Why? You did nothing wrong.‘’ Kurt looked at him with a soft smile. Blaine slowly looked at him and nodded hesitantly. Kurt somehow made Blaine feel a little better about himself.

‘’Okay.‘’ Blaine smiled and cleared his throat. ‘’Let’s start with explaining who the characters are and how they appear to be.’’ He felt rather nervous to help Kurt because he didn’t want him to get an F because of his own stupidity. Blaine knew he was smart and all that, but he always felt like he would make a mistake sooner or later and ruin everything.

‘’Explaining, okay.‘’ Kurt wrote down the suggestions Blaine gave him on a notebook.

‘’And then write about how the story forms, try to be more developed with the grammar. Try using harder words. Write when, how, why and what happened in the story. How do the characters belong in the story? What’s the meaning behind it? What do you think of the story? Do you relate to the characters? How, why? Try to answer those questions when you write down your essay of the book.‘’ Blaine pulled out his book out of his bag and he pulled out a laptop. He turned it on and started to answer the questions along with Kurt.

‘’ What if I don’t relate to the characters? ‘’ Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

‘’ Then try to explain how you think they feel, how you believe they are handling everything in their lives. ‘’ Blaine smiled and flipped through his book. Kurt nodded slowly and smiled at Blaine with a soft expression on his face.

‘’ Okay, I can do that. ‘’ Kurt looked down at his book and they began to study. Their arms touched as they moved around to get into comfortable positions. When Kurt’s arm was pressed against Blaine’s, he felt giddy. The touch made him feel butterflies in his stomach and he didn’t want the day to end. It was relaxing and he felt comfortable around Kurt.

They finished up after an hour, both feeling exhausted from all the studying. But they managed to finish the entire essay. Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine with a smile.

‘’All done. Thanks, Blaine.‘’ Kurt patted Blaine’s arm and got up. Blaine just nodded quickly.

‘’You’re welcome.’’ He shoved his laptop back into his bag along with his book. He got up and cleared his throat.

‘’I should probably go home.‘’ Blaine said quietly. He didn’t’ want to go home though.

‘’Hey, no. We had a deal. You are having dinner with us. I make amazing pasta.‘’ Kurt grinned and skipped out of his room. Blaine laughed quietly and followed him. How could he possibly be so cute?

They walked down the stairs together without saying a word. Kurt walked into the living room where Burt was sitting and watching a football game on TV.

‘’Dad, I’m making dinner now, okay? Blaine is joining us.‘’ Kurt said and slowly turned to make an exit out of the living room.

‘’Is this the Dallas Cowboys against the New York Giants?‘’ Blaine asked while looking at the TV. He then looked at Burt, who stared at him. Kurt stared at him as well.

‘’You know football?‘’ Burt raised an eyebrow and he pointed at the TV with a small gesture of his pointy finger. Blaine nodded and then shrugged.

‘’Yeah, my father had me watch with him when I was younger. I grep to like football.’’

‘’Way to break the stereotype.’’ Kurt grinned and punched Blaine’s shoulder gently. Blaine just let out a small laugh.

‘Want to watch it with me? ‘’ Burt said, raising his eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine just shrugged lightly and looked at Kurt.

‘’I’m a guest here, I don’t want to be rude by leaving Kurt alone.‘’ Blaine said, rubbing his arm gently.

‘’Oh, it’s fine. I make dinner quicker when I’m alone. Beside, I’m not really a fan of football so my dad will have some company.‘’ Kurt added with a smile and left the room.

Blaine cleared his throat and hesitantly sat down next to Burt, finding himself afraid of him. Burt just let out a soft laugh.

‘’You can relax, Blaine. I won’t hurt you or anything.‘’ He patted Blaine’s arm and looked back at the TV. ‘’Who are you rooting for?‘’

‘’Dallas Cowboys.‘’ Blaine answered and shrugged. He hoped that he was rooting for the same team as Burt. He wanted to impress him for some reason.

‘’Good.‘’ Burt clapped his hands together with a smile. Blaine quickly smiled and watched the game. One of the Cowboys got tackled and Burt let out a groan   
of frustration.

‘’He should have done the side straddle drill at that point. He was so close.‘’ Blaine said and leaned back against the couch. He was feeling more comfortable than he had at the beginning.

‘’Yeah. The Giants defense is going to be rough on the Cowboys.‘’ Burt sighed and took a sip from his beer bottle.

‘’Doesn’t the referee see it?‘’ Blaine looked at Burt with a raised eyebrow. He sort of missed this kind of talk with his father. He doesn’t do anything with him anymore so Blaine really cherished this moment.

‘’Yeah, but I think he is ignoring it.‘’ Burt shook his head slowly and sighed quietly. Blaine just nodded and looked back at the TV.

Half an hour later, Kurt called for them. They got up and walked into the kitchen. Kurt had prepared Fettucine Alfredo with garlic bread. It smelled amazing.

‘’How did the game go?‘’ Kurt asked as everyone sat down at the dinner table.

‘’We’re in the lead by three points.‘’ Burt said with a smile as he grabbed a full spoon of pasta and put it on his plate.

‘’That’s great. Did you have fun watching it, Blaine?‘’ Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile.

‘’Yeah, I did.‘’ Blaine smiled back and put some pasta on his own plate after Kurt did.

‘’How long have you two been friends? Kurt hasn’t mentioned you before.‘’ Burt said as he looked at Blaine. He twirled his fork around the pasta and shoved it into his mouth.

‘’Uh, we… Well, I’m new at school. I started yesterday.‘’ Blaine cleared his throat and grabbed some garlic bread.

‘’In the middle of the term? Why?’’ Burt raised an eyebrow. Kurt looked at Blaine as he chewed his food.

‘’My parents had to move here, so I had to move to a different school.’’ Blaine took a small bite off the bread and chewed. Burt nodded and continued eating.

‘’Where is Carole?‘’ Kurt asked and looked over at Burt.

‘’She had to stay a little longer at the hospital. How about Finn?‘’

‘’He had football practice.‘’ Kurt said and looked down at his plate.

‘’Finn Hudson? He is in glee club.‘’ Blaine raised an eyebrow.

‘’Yeah, I know. He is my step-brother, after all.‘’ Kurt smiled at Blaine and shrugged. Blaine’s eyes widened quickly.

‘’What? I didn’t know that. He is quite different than the other jocks.‘’ Blaine mumbled, unsure if that was the right  
thing to say.

‘’I know. He is much nicer than all of them together. But I’m not too fond of his girlfriend.’’ Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine let out a quiet laugh. Really, who other than Finn is fond of Rachel?

‘’Kurt, you are supposed to be nice to her.‘’ Burt added and sighed quietly.

‘’Come on, dad, you know that she is annoying.‘’ Kurt grinned at Burt, who let out a quiet chuckle.  
‘’Doesn’t matter. Finn likes her and so does Carole.‘’ Burt cleared his throat and took a sip from his water. Kurt bit his lip and smiled. Blaine ducked his head, feeling happy.

 

They finished up dinner and Burt had to go back to his shop. Blaine helped Kurt with the dishes.

‘’Want a ride home?‘’ Kurt asked Blaine as he handed Blaine the dishes. Blaine put the dirty plates into the dishwasher and shook his head.

‘’No, it’s okay.‘’ He smiled. ‘’I can walk.‘’

‘’You sure?‘’ Kurt wiped his hands with a cloth and looked at Blaine.

‘’Yeah, I’m sure. Thank you for dinner. It was amazing.’’ Blaine rubbed his stomach. He felt rather stuffed with delicious pasta though he wasn’t really complaining. Kurt beamed over the compliment and nodded.

‘’You are very welcome. Let me walk you to the door.‘’ Kurt’s friendliness shocked Blaine because this was not the Kurt he knew at school. He was different, he was kindhearted. He was beyond all of Blaine’s belief of humanity.

Kurt opened the door for him and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He watched Blaine pull on his jacket and grab his bag.

‘’ Thanks again for dinner. ‘’ Blaine said blissfully. Kurt let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

‘’ Thanks for helping me with the homework. ‘’ He looked at Blaine with a happy expression. His eyes were sparkling as he smiled and his cheeks were flushed. It made Blaine feel unstable, like he could just fall into Kurt’s arms.

They said their goodbyes and Blaine made his way to his own house. It wasn’t far from Kurt’s house. He made it home safely and thankfully, his father wasn’t home. So Blaine went upstairs and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to weddingbellklaine.tumblr.com for beta'd this chapter
> 
> Reviews, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to weddingbellklaine.tumblr.com for beta'd this fic  
> Trigger warning: Abusive!father

Blaine woke up the next morning with an overjoyed feeling. He was feeling thrilled to meet Kurt at school today. Yesterday was wonderful and this might be the start of an amazing friendship. Blaine got out of the bed and stretche. He then made his way to the bathroom where he began his morning routine. Shower, gel, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. He whistled quietly as he did it all. He felt new, like he could finally be happy. It has barely been four days and his new found happiness is Kurt Hummel.

He closed his eyes to relieve the memories. The feeling of Kurt’s hand touching his arms, the feeling when he discussed football with Kurt’s father - yesterday was great and Blaine couldn’t be happier. He was very much looking forward to telling Mercedes about it.

He walked out of the bathroom after finishing up. He heard his mother call his name and signaling that breakfast was ready. 

“I’ll be down in a minute, mom.” He called back, quickly getting dressed with a blue bowtie, a white polo shirt and blue pants. When he arrived to the kitchen, he placed a kiss to his mother’s cheek and sat down at the table. 

“Where’s dad?” Blaine asked quietly, hoping the question wouldn’t upset his mother. His father has barely been home lately and it started to make Blaine feel annoyed and sad for his mother.

“He didn’t come home last night.” she said with an attempt of a steady voice. But Blaine heard her voice crack and saw tears starting to form in her eyes. He got up and hugged her from behind. His own tears were slowly forming as well and he held onto her tightly. He hated that there wasn’t much he could do to help her.

He let out quiet sniffles against her shoulder. So did she, but Blaine knew that she always felt the need to be strong for her children. No matter what it cost her. That’s why she was still with his father.

‘’It’s okay, sweetie.‘’ She patted his arm and looked at him with a tight smile. ‘’I’m okay.‘’

‘’Mom, I know when you are not. I can see it on you. This isn’t right. He is not treating you right.‘’ A tear fell down Blaine’s cheek. Once again, he felt hopeless. Not being able to help his mother killed him.

‘’Your father has given us so much, Blaine. A house, food and everything we could wish for. ‘’ His mother pointed at him.

Everything we could wish for? Not likely. He won’t even let me live my dreams!’’ Blaine thought. He slowly shook his head.

‘’I just want you to be safe.‘’ Blaine whispered. He felt his mother’s hand on his cheek gently and she lifted his head to look at her.

‘’I know, but I’m a grown woman. I can take care of myself.‘’ She forced another tight smile and kissed his cheek. Blaine just nodded slowly.

‘’Now, finish up and get to school. I need to run some errands later. I need to make a list.‘’ She grabbed the pan and put two pancakes on Blaine’s plate.

‘’Thanks, mom.‘’ He sat down on a chair again. His mother left the room and Blaine watched her. After making sure she was out of sight, he pushed away his plate and folded his arms on the table. He pressed his face against his arms and let out a quiet sob.

He cried for about fifteen minutes before he collected himself. He grabbed his bag, leaving his food untouched and he left the house.

Blaine walked into school with a big smile as he remembered yesterday with Kurt. Kurt had been sweet, unlike how he’d acted before at school. He looked around, hoping for a sight of Kurt but he was nowhere to be found. He walked to his locker instead and opened it up. He looked in his locker mirror and grinned when he saw Kurt in the reflection. He shut his locker and walked over to Kurt, who was once again surrounded by the cheerleaders. Blaine felt a little nervous and his hands were trembling.

“Hey, Kurt!” Blaine smiled excitedly through his nervous feeling. Kurt didn’t say anything; he just stared at Blaine along with the other cheerleaders.

“Why are you talking to me?” Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine’s smile quickly faded. What was happening?

“W-What do you mean?” Blaine stuttered. “Don’t you remember yesterday?” All the cheerleaders looked at Kurt with judgement, but Kurt just laughed and shook his head. 

“What about yesterday?” Kurt asked. Oh no. Blaine could feel his heart break, all his dreams got dashed along with his hopes.

“I-I helped you out and we watched a movie. I thought we were friends.” Blaine whispered dejectedly. He just wanted to cry in a corner, because he’d been fooled. He had been used and once again, he was nothing.

“Oh, please. I was just using you, I have to get good grades so I can finish my classes. Why would I want to be friends with you?” Kurt laughed forcefully. Blaine just stared at him, he was shaking and he could barely stand steadily.

“I thought-” Blaine started again, tears welling up his eyes.

“Well, whatever you thought was wrong. I wouldn’t waste time with someone like you. A loser, a nobody. I have better things to do. I can’t believe you actually thought we were friends, munchkin. You are a waste of air.” Kurt’s cruel words felt like daggers to Blaine. How could he do this to him?

Blaine shook his head slowly and turned around to walk away. He felt betrayed and used. Kurt was right. He was just a waste of air. A tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly, hoping no one would see. 

Kurt eyes followed Blaine and he felt awful. He quietly sighed as he followed the girls to their next class. They were giggling and laughing at Blaine and how Kurt put him in his place. Blaine walked back to his locker and grabbed his math book. He didn’t want to go to class because he was so upset, but realized he needed to go to keep his grades up.

He went into the bathroom quickly and locked himself in the stall. He put the books down on the floor and sobbed. Could this day get any worse? He felt himself, inch by inch, get destroyed. How stupid could he be? Feeling like someday things might work? He fooled himself. He let himself get used. What would he really expect? A guy like Kurt would never settle for a guy like Blaine.

Blaine walked into his math class and sat down. His eyes were red from the sobbing he’d let himself succumb to. He felt like all his energy had disappeared; he just wanted to go home. 

 

He chewed on his lip and ducked his head as the other students walked to their seats. The class passed quickly, and Blaine didn’t put any effort in to listening to what the teacher was saying. He felt too broken to even care. The students were whispering about him, the cheerleaders talked crap about him and everything made Blaine feel awful.

‘’You okay, man?‘’ Finn patted Blaine’s back gently. Blaine slowly lifted his head and looked at Finn.

‘’Oh crap, are you crying? Your eyes are really red.‘’ Finn scanned Blaine’s face with squinty eyes. Blaine shook his head and then scoffed.

‘’No, no. Just allergies.‘’ Blaine nodded at his quick brilliance. Finn didn’t ask any further questions about it. He just nodded and looked down at his math book.

‘’Help me out with this, Blaine.‘’ Finn pouted and looked at Blaine. Blaine just rolled his eyes and started to explain some equations to Finn.

‘’Uh, okay. Yeah, I got it, man. Thanks.‘’ Finn smiled and nodded before he looked down at his math book again. Blaine observed Finn and then shook his head.

‘’Do you really get it?‘’ Blaine raised an eyebrow and he tilted his head. Finn let out a sigh and shook his head.

‘’No.‘’

‘’Fine, listen again. Concentrate.‘’ He made another attempt to help Finn understand the assignment. It took quiet a while and Blaine didn’t even get a chance to work on his own assignment. Finn quickly gathered his stuff when the bell rang.

‘’Thanks, man.‘’ And with that, he left. Blaine looked at him and let out a sigh. He slowly gathered his own stuff and left the classroom.

He walked to his locker, where he found Mercedes waiting. 

“Hey, white boy!” She smiled at him. Blaine didn’t smile back or even say hi. He just opened his locker. A small note fell down next to his feet. He slowly bent down and picked it up. “Okay…”Mercedes said hesitantly. “Ready for Glee club?” She asked, still smiling. She didn’t ask about the note. She barely even noticed it.

Blaine slowly unfolded the note, seeing a phone number written on it. He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as he looked more closely at the note.

“You know what? I think I’m just gonna skip it and go home now.” he whispered quietly, collecting his books into his bag along with the note.

“Why? Are you sick or something? Did something happen?” Mercedes’s smile faded quickly as she stared at Blaine with concern. Yes, something did happen. Yes, he was feeling sick. But he was also feeling rather curious at the moment.

Blaine shook his head gently as he told her a little white lie. ”No, no… I’m just really tired, Mercedes. I doubt I’ll be able to focus, anyway.” Mercedes nodded slowly, her lips pressed tightly in to a thin line. She let out a sigh, shook her head and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll call you later tonight, okay?’’ She said, glaring at Blaine slightly. Blaine just nodded, grabbed his bag and shut his locker as Mercedes walked away.

Blaine stepped into his house, feeling all drained and out of energy. He felt like he just wanted to sleep and never wake up. The stairs felt like it took forever to walk up, but he managed to get into his room.

Blaine slumped down on his bed and closed his eyes tightly. He knew now that Kurt had just fooled him and that he’d been happy for no reason. He felt like an idiot for believing he could ever be lo-… friends with Kurt. He shoved his face into a pillow and hugged another one against his chest tightly.

He slowly remembered the note, so he got up and grabbed his bag. He looked for the note and when he picked it up, he just stared at it. The decision to call or not to call went through Blaine’s mind. But Blaine was curious, so he grabbed his phone and dialed the number.  
He was waiting for a response. But there was none, so he hung up. He tried again and this time, somebody did answer. But without a sound.

‘’ Hello?’’ Blaine said, more like a question. But the person on the other line hung up. Blaine looked at the phone screen, his eyebrows furrowed, realizing this whole thing was rather mysterious.

Then his phone vibrated and he saw a text from an anonymous number. He raised his eyebrows as he opened the text. 

(14:43) Hey. Guess what? This is super weird and odd. You should totally ignore this message, because it’s creepy as hell. But, hi. 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at the text. He thought about not answering it, but why not? 

(14:46) Hey, Who is this? 

Smooth, Blaine, keep it cool. He stared at the phone, chewing on his lip nervously, hoping it would vibrate and a message would pop up. 

(14:49) You can call me C, what do you say? 

C? That’s odd. Is it someone he knows? A friend, maybe? 

(14:52) I guess. Do I know you? Are you someone from my school?

The other person didn’t text back for a while, maybe figuring out what to say? Maybe Blaine scared him off? Maybe… 

His phone vibrated again. 

(15:05) I’m someone from your school. No we don’t know each other.

Okay… Super weird and creepy. 

(15:07) This is weird, but I guess it’s okay. Seems like I’m being catfished though

(15:09) lol, don’t worry. I’m trying to not creep you out. So what’s up? :) 

(15:10) Nothing, really. I just got home from school. Feeling a little sick. Thinking about taking a quick nap. 

(15:12) Sounds good! I mean the nap, not being sick! I hope you feel better soon, B. I’m in class. It’s boring as fuck. But oh well. I should let you take your nap. Could we chat later tonight? 

(15:14) Yeah, love to. :) 

(15:16) Great! Have a good nap, B. ;) 

A winking face? Blaine put the phone down on the nightstand and laid down on the bed. A smile spread across his face as he wondered who his mystery texter was. He tried to imagine the possiblities as he fell asleep.  
Blaine woke up a few hours later. The nap did him good and he quickly remembered the text he recieved before he fell asleep. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and texted the person back.

(7:08pm) Hi, C. I’m up, just wanted you to know since you wanted to chat. It’s fine if you don’t want to anymore.

He sent the text, chewing on his lower lip. He cursed himself as reconsidered his words. Confidence, Blaine, come on! Shouldn’t he be creeped out about this though? Ask damn questions about this, Blaine, Blaine thought. He didn’t get a text back for a while, and he shrugged it off as he went downstairs.

He found his parents sitting at the table. Seems like his father had come home, after all. Blaine sat next to his mother as she put some food on his plate. Blaine didn’t even look at his father.

His mother stroked his messy hair back and smiled at him.‘’Are you feeling better, sweetheart?“ his mother asked with her gentle voice, which made Blaine smile.

He nodded his head and received a kiss on his forehead from his mother. Blaine noticed his father watching them with a slight glare, but it’s his usual face, so there might not be anything wrong.

“You missed school then?“ his father asked whilst cutting his steak slowly, looking down at his plate with pure focus. Blaine didn’t answer, at first. Until his father lifted his eyes and looked at Blaine. “Well?’’  
Blaine felt his mother looking at him with concern as he swallowed sharply and tried to find the right words to prevent his father from getting mad.

“I-I, “and there he lost it. He heard his father letting out a sigh as he got out of his chair.

“Son, I asked you a question.’’ He said louder. Blaine slowly looked up at him and his mother looked away as tears formed in her eyes. Blaine nodded slowly and chewed on his lower lip nervously.

“Get up.’’ His father demanded quietly. Blaine hated that quiet voice, because he knew something would come. Despite knowing what would happen, Blaine got up and looked at his father.

“I-I didn’t feel good, so…“ and he felt his cheek burning, interrupted by a slap from his father. A hard one that made Blaine’s head turn and he felt the sting against his cheek. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he heard his mother sobbing.

“Stop embarrassing me, son. Stop being useless.’’ His father glared at Blaine as he slowly sat down in his chair. Blaine’s body was shaking, his hand pressed against his own cheek. Blaine slowly sat down in his chair again. He removed his hand from his cheek and he just stared at the food in front of him.

He felt another hand hold onto his own under the table. It was his mother’s hand and he needed to hold it, squeeze it.

They ate their dinner in silence. His father left the table as soon as he finished and Blaine stayed to help his mother with the dishes. She kept looking at his face to make sure he was okay. He turned to her and took her hands, pulling her closer and he forced a tight smile.

“I’m okay, mom. I’m alright.“ he tried to convince her, but Blaine could see that she didn’t believe him. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek gently.

Blaine leaned into her touch. He then turned on the radio and took her hand. He put his other hand on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and laughed slightly. They slowly danced peacefully and quietly along with the music. It had been a while since they danced like this, a while since he saw her laugh. For real, that is.

After dancing with his mother, he went upstairs to do some homework. He collected his books and sat down at his desk. He reached for a pen and his phone vibrated. He grabbed his phone and looked at the text.. He knew that he might look pathetic and desperate for answering so quickly, but he couldn’t help it.

(9:04pm) Hey, B. Why so worried? I want to talk to you, I never change my mind. I’m not that kind of person. :) What’s up?

(9:05pm) Just doing homework. It’s math, and it’s weird. I mean, why do we need it? It’s not like it’s going to say (1+1/n)n on a speed limit, right?

He sent it and chewed once again on his lower lip, he put down his phone and started to do his equations. He couldn’t really focus as he just waited to hear another buzz.

Blaine quickly grabbed his phone when it buzzed again. He didn’t remember ever being so excited over something so small.

(9:10pm) Wow, B. Easy there, it’s too late for that kind of thing to get stuck in my head. It’s true. We’ll barely need it. But aren’t you smart?

(9:11pm) I’m a straight A student but it’s not always easy. I’m not saying I can’t answer the equation, just saying it’s unnecessary. We’ll never use it after graduation.

(9:14pm) You’re pretty talkactive late at night. Haha :D You, B, are one interesting guy. Feeling any better?

(9:15pm) Much better. I wasn’t really sick, just a bit sad, I guess.

(9:17pm) Tell me? I’m a pretty good listener. Or reader in this case. Lol :D

(9:18pm) Oh, I don’t know. I don’t want to be annoying.

(9:20pm) Come on, I won’t judge

(9:24pm) There’s this guy I thought was my friend, but turned out he just used me. It made me a bit sad.

(9:26pm) What a dick. Why would he be mean to such a cutie as yourself?

Blaine felt himself blushing, but he didn’t appreciate C calling Kurt a dick.

(9:28pm) He’s not a dick, he’s perfect.

(9:32pm) What he did to you was awful, but I get it. Hey, you really have no idea who I am?

(9:34pm) No, but I want to. Tell me?

(9:35pm) Nah. The fun will disappear, if I tell. I am someone you know though.

(9:36pm) I can’t guess.

(9:38pm) lol, okay. Time to do some homework. Talk to you tomorrow.

Blaine smiled and put away his phone. He looked down at his math book, but couldn’t bring himself to concentrate right now. Not while C was running through his head. He felt sort of happy. He went to lay down on his bed as he called Mercedes.

They talked almost all night about everything. About C and how Kurt treated Blaine, about how conceited Rachel is, about Glee Club and how Mr. Shuester always thought Rachel was the greatest star. Blaine thinks Mercedes is amazing. Rachel might have described her as lazy but she’s not at all. She is amazing when she sings it brings a tear in Blaine’s eye. 

They talked about maybe doing a duet but Blaine felt like Mercedes voice is too amazing for that and that she deserve her own spotlight. Mercedes thought Blaine was being too sweet, but he knows she has so much potential.

They hung up when Mercedes got sleepy. But Blaine wasn’t tired, he was bored. He chewed on his lower lip as he looked up at the ceiling. He let his mind wander and soon he was blushing furiously.

He’d let himself think about Kurt in his cheerleading uniform. How flexible he was and how he looks while moving. Blaine shook his head as he realized his body had taken notice. No, don’t think about Kurt like that. He is a delicate flower that needs to be cherished and appreciated. Not debauched like the images his mind was coming up with.

But would it really hurt to just think about it? Kurt would never know. It would be okay. Right?

Blaine hesitantly reached down and pressed his hand against his growing erection. He let out a quiet whine. He didn’t usually masturbate, because he felt wrong doing it. But when he let himself, it always felt amazing. And he doesn’t want to stop.

He pulled off his pants along with his boxers and looked down at his erection. Blaine leaned his head back and licked his lips as he poured some lube on his palm. He wrapped his hand around his erection and let out a soft sigh. His mind let himself imagine it was Kurt’s hand as he moved his hand up and down, building up a rhythm. He whimpered, closing his eyes as he brushed his thumb over the head with every upstroke.

He imagined Kurt’s hand, Kurt’s voice whispering dirty things into his ear. Thought about Kurt touching him in the most intimate way as he took his cock into his perfectly round ass. Blaine could only imagine seeing Kurt’s beautiful naked body on top of him as he rode Blaine. 

Blaine whimpered and grunted as his hand moved faster. He arched his back and thrust into his hand. With a few more strokes, he came all over his hand and stomach. He let out a loud moan and had to bite his lip to avoid waking up his parents with any sort of noises.  
Blaine grabbed some tissues and wiped himself clean, as he started to feel guilty. He always felt like this after masturbating while thinking about someone. It felt wrong, like he’d violated them by doing it without their permission. But it was harmless, right? He couldn’t help but think about Kurt that way. Beautiful, gorgeous, sweet and hot Kurt. 

He pulled on his pants and boxers, sighing deeply as he covered himself with his blankets. He didn’t want to go to school tomorrow. He doesn’t want to see Kurt laugh at him, because he knows in his heart that it couldn’t possibly be the real Kurt. He didn’t act like that when they were together. Maybe that had been an act, but it didn’t feel like it. It felt real.

He knew he had to go to school tomorrow though or his father would get angry. Blaine hated to see his mother feel hopeless when she couldn’t help him.

He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to claim him as he thought about life. Who was C? What part of Kurt was pretending? Would his father ever change? Could his mother ever be happy again? Would Mercedes get her solo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews?


End file.
